Ema Skye: Gavinners Fan
by RiddikulusGrin
Summary: Ema's love for the Gavinners was a secret, but what will happen when the cheif of police descovers her less-than-proffesional relationship with her boss? Ema/Klavier. Mini-drabbles - 50 words!
1. Security Duty

**Klavier/Ema drabble all under 50 words following a kinda-plot. Enjoy, review, do my poll.**

* * *

Her first live concert. And she was stuck in the backstage corridors, on security. It was so unfair, especially as Apollo was hanging around and she couldn't even sing along. Stupid appearances! Why did she even start up this stupid I-hate-him thing?


	2. Singing to Herself

"And I'm guilty for feeling this way..." Ema sang to herself.  
"Ah, guilty love. A favourite of mine."  
Ema whipped around. Klavier Gavin was standing behind her, grinning condescendingly. "You're a fan?"  
"I'm not!" she spat. True, she had all their albums and was word-perfect, but wasn't a _fan._

* * *

**Review! It makes my day!**


	3. Murder Case

Fantastic. All she wanted was to listen to rock music backstage and now she was investigating a bloody murder. From the stage she heard Apollo using the mixing board. He seemed to be having trouble locating the dud note. Ema had spotted it right away. Amateur.


	4. Testimony

**Hey guys! The poll is over, but I won't be writing a hallow'een fic on the results. The couples all drew. Sorry!**

* * *

She was a witness in a murder in which Klavier was the prosecution. She couldn't help but be slightly pleased at the way he was concentrating on her as she testified... When he made her sing had complimented her. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.


	5. When Nobody's Looking

**I didn't get a single review for the last chapter... make my day - a few words is all I need**

* * *

He _was_ beautiful. She stared when nobody was looking. She studied his white-blond hair, his blue-grey eyes. She took in his features: his straight nose and angular jaw, and she even let her eyes wander to his lips. He turned towards her.  
"Fraulein, why are you staring at me?"  
Dammit.


	6. Thoughts?

**Wow! I'm lazy and forget to do my daily updates, and I get reveiws! Thanks! I'm gunna be lazy more often!**

* * *

"Fraulein, what do you really think of me?"  
Ema pouted. He didn't really expect her to answer that did he? She wasn't going to admit a thing if he wasn't expecting an answer. She ignored him.  
"Fraulein? I'm waiting."  
Oh dear God. He did.


	7. Invite out

**WOO! indirect threatening DOES work! You all reviewed. As muchas i don't want to stop drabble-ing I'm not sure where to go from here. Any ideas? I'll credit you!**

* * *

"Well... I like your music. It's good. And you're good-looking I guess - but annoying." She added quickly.  
"Well, am I so annoying that you wouldn't like to go on a date with me next Saturday?"  
"No!"  
He chuckled. "I'll pick you up at eight."


	8. Getting Ready and Waiting

**Sorry it took so long. I have no excuses. I will not say I've been revising for a French test (though true), or that I was busy with coursework (though true), or that I had writer's block (though true). I have just been making my way though the Penny/Sheldon fics on the Big Bang Theory fanfiction pages. And I'm lazy. To make up for it you get a double drabble. **

**They're both EXACTLY 50 words - my target. I recently realised that drabble actually meant 100 words, not a short fic. Oops. Oh well, I'm keeping them this size. **

**Thanks to Steph.107. for her fantastic suggestion regarding this drabble! **

* * *

Ema groaned. She'd been at it for 45 minutes and was yet to get her makeup how she wanted it. Her outfit had taken 42 combinations and 1 hour to get right, and it _still_ wasn't good enough. She needed this to be _perfect._ Not that she wanted to go.

* * *

Where the hell was he? It was 8:15! Ema stomped her feet in the cold - the little black dress she had on was _not _winter wear, and she looked like an idiot. Turning to go, she heard a voice behind her.  
"Fraulein, that's hardly sensible clothing in this weather." 


	9. Deathtrap

**Woo! I love your kind reviews so much I just had to update right away! keep 'em coming!**

* * *

Ema now knew what the phase "my life flashed before my eyes" was referring too. In her utter state of terror, she had found herself wishing she'd appreciated everyone more.  
She was never getting back on that motorcycle.


	10. Adequate?

**Yay! I thought of a plotline! I've planned around 3 more drabbles devoted to the date, BTW.**

* * *

"Fraulein, I hope this place is adequate?" Adequate? Her water arrived with ice cubes so perfectly sculpted, they could have been glass! (Of course, her scientific brain knew that glass was far denser than water, and therefore wouldn't float like the ice cubes did.) This place was fancy.


	11. Silence

**Zero reviews last chapter... I'm sad... come on people! review! Please!**

* * *

As it turned out, Ema had no idea how to make small talk. Klavier broke the silence by saying "I hear you're a big fan of the Gavinners?"  
"Shut up." Scowled Ema, shooting him a death-glare that would kill a man without Klavier's inflated ego.  
"Ok. Uncomfortable silence it is."


	12. Over at last

"I think we can get the bill now."  
"Finally." Said Ema bluntly.  
"Ach, Fraulein, that stings!" Ema was about to make a sharp retort but then she saw real hurt in his eyes. Maybe she'd been a bit cruel - he'd been nothing but sweet to her today, after all.


	13. Apologies

**I've not been updating because I got the first Professor Layton AND Hotel Dusk: Room 215 to ee what the fuss was all about. Just to irritate you further, I'm leaving this on a cliffy. XD **

* * *

"I'm sorry." She whispered as they left.  
"You haven't done anything.." He smiled  
"Yes I have. I was horrible. How can I make it up to you?"  
"Well..." he grinned cheekily. "You could kiss me."


	14. Oops

Ema felt a little guilty about giving Apollo those burnt fragments. But she could hardly give them to Klavier after what she did - Ema had some crazy plans, but even she didn't think that kneeing her boss in the crutch and fleeing down the road was a good idea.

* * *

**Sorry if the timeline's wrong. I haven't played AJ in a while.**


	15. Lost

Daryan Crescend killed an Interpol agent. Romein LeTousse lost his life. Klavier lost his best friend. And the Gavinners lost their guitarist! This one worried her most. Obviously, she knew Klavier was devastated, and she knew that LeTousse's death was a tragedy, but the Gavinners just wouldn't be the same!


	16. Apologies part 2

"Fraulein, I'm sorry." Klavier murmured as they left the courthouse.  
"You haven't done anything." Said Ema, puzzled.  
Quickly, he swooped down and landed a quick kiss on her lips. "Now I have!" he winked, then jumped on his motorcycle and rode away.

* * *

**You finally get the kiss I promised a few chapters ago! I'm working on a sequel to the story I wrote a while back called "Unlikely Friendship", so updates will be less and less. On the other hand, Proffessor Layton beats Hotel Dusk. It was so much more addictive!**


	17. Dear God

**REPCAP: Klavier kisses Ema then runs for his life.**

"Well," came a voice from behind her. "This is certainly a new development." Oh god. Ema recognised that voice. Slowly she turned to face her superior. It was the Chief of Police and he wasn't happy.


	18. Call me Charlie

"I can explain!" she said as they entered his office.  
"Ema, now carm down, you're not in any trouble."  
"Chei-"  
"Call me Charlie." He said, smiling, sitting down and gesturing for her to do the same. "Now tell me; how long has this sexual harassment been going on for?"


	19. Migrane and The Form

**I feel guity for abandoning you over the festive season, so here's a double update. Also, I've written a new fic "The Unlikely Sequel". it should be out very soon.**

* * *

Ema groaned as she spotted the stack of forms on her desk. A message lay on top:  
_I took the liberty of filling the top in for you  
_Gingerly she removed the note from the Chief of Police and looked at the first page. She could feel the migraine already.

* * *

It was a complaints form detailing on Klavier's supposed "sexual harassment" of Ema. Ema felt very, very guilty for agreeing with Charlie, but it was that, or lose her job for dating her boss. Now she realised, however, that Klavier might lose his...


	20. Enquiry

Ema was at a crime scene when Klavier found her. "Fraulein, why did I just get a call from the Chief of Police telling me I'm facing an enquiry?"  
"He spotted you kissing me and thinks I'm being sexually harassed."  
"And you didn't correct him?"  
"No, why should I?"


	21. Second Thoughts?

Ema stared at the place where Klavier had been and realised she'd done it again, and not considered his feelings before opening her mouth. Klavier assumed they were dating. He assumed she liked him_ that _way. _I don't. _She told herself, but why did that suddenly feel like a lie?


	22. Taboo

She'd been searching for Klavier all day, though she didn't know what to say if she found him - "sorry" had become somewhat of a taboo between them, and it wasn't right, anyway. She wasn't sure what it was she felt, but she knew it was more than just guilt.


	23. Found him!

**Guilt of leaving you has lead me to giving you a huge turning point in the story slightly early.**

She finally cornered him by his motorcycle, thoughts of what to say were swilling round her head, but none of them seemed to describe how she felt at that moment, so foolish Ema Skye did what she had promised herself she would never do: she kissed him.


	24. Lovers

"What are we doing?" Klavier said into her lips.  
"Kissing." Was Ema's blunt reply. He chuckled.  
"But as friends, or lovers?" Ema pulled back to consider. She didn't really need to. It had taken a long time to catch on, but she knew her answer.  
"Lovers." She said. "Definitely lovers."

**SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION: My other fic, Nostalgic Turnabout, needs some reviewers. XD Just saying!**


End file.
